User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we are excited to have Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our Uh . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Sparrow! -Leaf You're welcome, I wish the Percy Jackson series never ended -Leaf Not really, more like her mother, Amy Grench who has golden brown hair with bright green eyes. So far do you like the pairing in the story? -Leaf Yeah, The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee is my fave cause it's soo random! XD -Leafwhisker Yeah, I like that too. Do udo that pic??? PURE AWESOMENESS!!! -Leaf Uhhhh no I don't. Do u think I should do a pic of Jess? -Leaf No she doesn't. Jess has golden brown hair and bright green eyes -Leaf Zeus or Luke -Leaf Ya!! Will Taylor go to Camp Half-Blood? -Leaf Cool :P - Jessica Yeah, I like them (and how they're PG-13, GB would NEVER allow stuff like this on the other wiki LOL (well, he's only 11)) Thanks for reading... it's actually kind of based around... me... and... who I like... and the final moment (the final moment. the time me and him last see each other, 'cause I KNOW he likes me it's so obvious but he doesn't admit it) anyway I should stop rambling for a while... I LOVELOVELOVE your stories! the three of us should at least like set some stuff up or something (I dunno, fanarts (we can make our own! OMG like unclaimed, and daughters and sons of all the gods) yeah but I said I would stop rambling long ago so yeah I'll stop now! lol 4 the 4est! 12:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I like Whispers in the Dark,Half Luke, Half Me, The Day Luke Really, Really Had To Pee, and You Bastard. Hee hee hee, something bad is gonna happen in The One Time very, very soon. VERY soon. 4 the 4est! 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Polls Is this a good user? Yes So-so No Which of my stories do you like best? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Echoes in the Night Nine Months Alice Stand In The Rain Snowflakes Possessive Dionysus Is Hideously Racist Dark Secrets Dying Flowers Boomerang Little Girl Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! Which of my stories should I update next? Dark Secrets Little Girl Half Luke, Half Me Echoes in the Night How to Potty Train a Demigod Boomerang Snowflakes Dying Flowers Luke and Hermes Make Toast Stand In The Rain Possessive Alice Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! What is the best couple? PercyxAnnabeth PercyxRachel PercyxCalypso PercyxThalia PercyxBianca PercyxLuke AnnabethxThalia AnnabethxLuke AnnabethxNico LukexThalia ThaliaxNico ChironxDionysus SallyxPoseidon AphroditexAres AphroditexHephaestus AphroditexAphrodite (What would you call that? Selfshipping or something?) HermesxDionysus (LOL! Well, I guess if you like slash and crack...) Other What should I write next? A LukexThaliaxOC love triangle A LukexAnnabethxThalia love triangle A LukexAnnabethxPercy love triangle A story about a son of Athena Other (please say what) How did you hear about this Wiki? Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Percy Jackson Wiki Sparrowsong herself A friend (not Sparrowsong) told me Google I just stumbled upon it Other Signatures Resident Luke Fangirl Hi! Hi Sparrow, ya know the person you made for Jessica's page? Well i was wondering how you got it there... -Leawhisker I won't work for me... uhh sorry to bother but could you maybe make Erica for me? Green Day Fan 00:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem We have a problem with The One Time page... Evanescence Freak 14:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That is weird. Green Day is like my second fave band so I'll put their songs on my page soon -Leafwhisker Evanescence -Leafwhisker Eh to be honest I don't really look at the albums... but my fave songs are Tourniquet, Haunted, and Everybody's Fool oh and Field of Innocence -Leafwhisker Yeah, it's really good. -Leafwhisker Yeah, I was cracking up reading them! XD-Leafwhisker Is that for my Check List? Anywho thanks for telling me -Leafwhisker 23:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Book Hey Sparrow, when r u going to work on Lisa and Amelia? -*Leafwhisker* 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh......... no sorry -*Leafwhisker* 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, wat's that? -*Leafwhisker* 20:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ooooo I might like it! :) -*Leafwhisker* 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my Talk Page XD Really? I thought nobody would like it... Guess I'm a pessimist. Course you can call me that! Really!? OMG! Thank you so so much! Yes I have. I love it even though I'm not finished yet.Thinkaboutthisname 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I just finished it and you HAVE to keep writing! You're very very good! And when I say that, I'm not lying!Thinkaboutthisname 23:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You are so very welcome Sparrowsong (BTW, I love your username. It's so pretty!) Thinkaboutthisname 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thakies! I made it up for my youtube account. I randomly put in the letter T and then auto-suggest suggested my user-name. It's a fluke it exists! By the way, why do you call them quarter bloods? Like Taylor and Caroline?--Ash 07:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like it. It's cool. P.S. Thanks. And you're right, it does sound cool. --Ash 08:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw from the beginning that Luke and Thalia were cute together. And Luke and Annabeth. Sorry if it's scary. I am scary. RAWR! --Ash 19:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I've read that much. I supported Percabeth from the chapter they met but then when I heard about Luke and how Annabeth was around him I fell in love with a Lukabeth. Then I fell in love with lukalia. Yes I have read it. It's quite good. I've heard of that song. I like it. --Ash 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where do you make those character pic things? Send me a link? Please?--Ash 04:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Song Yeah, it sounds cool but creepy at the same time.... I smell fries.... XD -Katie 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It so fits her! -Katie 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's the same way I felt when listening to Tourniquet cause a) it's what she was thinking after Annabeth stabbed her and b) she commited suicide -Katie 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Sparrow, I need help deciding on a song for *Annabeth and Katie Relationship: Past Friends, Enemies yeah, I can't find a song for them... -Katie 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol I guess Hot 'n Cold would work but they really aren't in love, as the song is for some gal (or guy) complaining that their boy/girlfriend changes their mind a lot *shrugs* I typo soo much lol -Katie 02:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that was funny reading that part XD -Katie 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hey where do you make those character pics? Please send me a link?--Ash 05:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY SRSLY!--Ash 05:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I love it. I wanna find out her Olymipian parent! --Ash 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can I guess? Athena?--Ash 05:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apollo. Totally. Sorry, brainfart.--Ash 05:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know that now I'm just totally guessing! HERMES! --Ash 05:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I read it. Man was it epic!--Ash 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You hid it pretty well. Note, Hermes symbol is a Caduceus. I think it's like the medical symbol or something. I dunno --Ash 06:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. I didn't know before wikipedia told me XD. I don't know. I've been thinking about it but sure. Why the Hades not?--Ash 06:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If I met you in person, I'd be hugging you. You have the greatest ideas ever, man. I have GOT to write that now. Thank you. --Ash 06:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. I'll start writing as soon as I finish that character page. --Ash 06:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:: Hey. I've been trying to get to it but right now I'm finishing up a chapter for Shy Girl. I'll read it as soon as I finish, I promise. It just sounds good. Thanks. Ash 22:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just finished it. Man it's sad. A mum doing that to her little baby... You made me cry! Ash 22:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Writing can be very influential. Ash 01:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark. You finished that beautifully! YESH.Ash 20:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) That's beautiful!Ash 20:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S, if you're wondering about my new avatar, that's my old dog. 1 Quick Question Hi, Just a quick question about the fan fictions. Do they have to be about Percy or can they feature a made of character of the authors choice? Dennis And Gnasher 17:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Song Suggestion. A song suggestion for Nico. Exodus, Evanescence. Fits him, in my mind. thinkaboutthisname 04:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics of Characters Hey Sparrowsong, where do you create those avatars of fan fiction characters? Could you e-mail it to me?ZephyrX9 03:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) By ZephyrX9 Re: MMK Not yet but I will right now --Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 20:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alice I have and love it, I waited sooo long for another chapter. -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 23:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) If you mean voted then yes I did. I just posted my story for Leaf called Outside the Fence. It's gonna be sad. -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 23:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I feel sorry for her too, just being left out in the woods the day after she was born. -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 23:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nine Months I just read it and was about to shout, "YES!!" Creepy, huh? XD Well I'm so happy Nick and April are boyfriend and girlfriend *grins* As you can see I love romance. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I know! They are just soo cute together! lol, I sound like a fangirl XD -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I've never really been a fangirl till Nico appeared, he's like my dream man. *sighs dreamily* -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Somehow that's easy to picture. --Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) That would suck. If Nico were real I'd make Aphrodite do the honors. XD That or he'd be like, "Who's this creepy chick following me?!" -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, hard to say. Maybe like, "Who are you and why are you taking me away from my girlfriend?!" That's all I have right now -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have and was soo happy! *grins* It was awesome! I must say, you are an amazing writer. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nine Monthes Sequel I've got an idea for a sequel to Nine Months. It's where April has kid with Nick, the Stefan comes back and meets his children. Do you like it? ---- ZephyrX9 You're welcome. You're welcome. *audience cheers* *takes a bow* ---- ZephyrX9 Thanks for mentioning me and using my idea. ---- ZephyrX9 Yeah. Stefan left, then came back. ZephyrX9 16:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Yup. ZephyrX9 17:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 ILY Forever And I'm Not Even Kidding. Thank you so much for putting Love Kills and Happy Endings Only Happen In Fairytales on your favourite stories list. ILY! TATN / Thalia! 03:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You are so very welcome. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You may be wondering why I haven't lived up to my promise and edited Sweet Temptation. I am doing so now. Last time I tried (yesterday) my computer froze and I had to restart it. And then it shut itself down earlier today and I lost the chapter again. I am sorry for my retarded computer. Yeah. The picture I have on the story, called soursome goodbye, the artist's username was Sweet_Temptation. So I used it. TATN / Thalia! 03:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Uh... no what? 03:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) TATN / Thalia! That is actually really poetic and brilliant! Mmmmm... Lullaby. Because when you listen to a lullaby you think 'Oh how sweet!' But when you think about the lyrics, it's not that great. Kind of like being a half-blood. Hero had read up on the Greek gods when she was really little and thought it would be awesome to be a demigoddess (the, Oh how sweet part of a lullaby). But when she discovered she was one it wasn't that great. Lol that was long. TATN / Thalia! 04:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) How'd you like the latest chapter of Sweet Temptation? TATN / Thalia! 07:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah. I love it. Lol, Muse has a song called Stockholm Syndrome. It's pretty cool. TATN / Thalia! 07:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alice. Oh! I'll go look a it now! Thanks for telling me! I just updated Vi and Amber's story. TATN / Thalia! 01:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad I killed her off. I'm about to make character pages for the kids. My OCD makes me kind of a freak about them. TATN / Thalia! 01:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) One down, two to go! YAY! Someone else has OCD! I just had supper and I'm about to go to Karate. I'll be back on later. But I can still be here for about five minutes. TATN / Thalia! 02:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The seeds of power What about Rachel Dare she mortal she can just see the future, which is a bigger power than just having strength and skill. Chirons not a god/demigod neither are the satyrs, nymphs, harpies and Tyson was allowd in Re: Finding My father. The first little bit. I already know. Luke. TATN / Thalia! 04:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I saw, ice blue eyes and blonde hair it was bang obvious. TATN / Thalia! 04:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! They sure are amazing. TATN / Thalia! 04:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do you like Lost Out In The Rain? Uhhhmmm... Percy and Annabeth? TATN / Thalia! 04:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And the Jackson. And the fact that Luke was already in use. TATN / Thalia! 04:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I like hiding things from people and making it and utter jaw-drop moment. TATN / Thalia! 04:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It is way too much fun. TATN / Thalia! 04:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) There are so many... I think the Teen Pregnancy Realization and the My Parent Is WHO?! TATN / Thalia! 04:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I like using those plot devices as well and I like rape. But my OCD mind keeps track of how many stories I have with the same plot devices and will force me to do something different. It sucks, being OCD. TATN / Thalia! 05:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I have to admit I love all of them. I'm going to use a story that's been in my head for quite some time now. It's based of the song part of El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Want to hear it? TATN / Thalia! 05:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So there's this child of Aphrodite, a girl, who's dating a very loyal son of Hermes. He thinks she's madly in love with him when it turns out she's cheating on him. Neither of them now until COH (child of hermes) finds out. The other boy finds out and kills Roxanne, the daughter of Aphrodite. TATN / Thalia! 05:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You should. I don't have any title ideas. But yes, It does remind me of Todd and Amberlynn. TATN / Thalia! 05:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Whispers In The Dark. All time fave. Even though at first I doubted it, I learned to love it. TATN / Thalia! 05:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. What's your's? TATN / Thalia! 05:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG. I'm blushing. Thank you so much. ILY. TATN / Thalia! 05:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :3 I never thought I'd like this place in the beginning. TATN / Thalia! 05:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. Same. TATN / Thalia! 06:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I can slowly feel myself being eaten by the love and obsession of this site and PJO. TATN / Thalia! 06:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) There's gonna be another book, did you hear? But not in Percy's POV! TATN / Thalia! 22:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It just said, 'Another Heroes'. TATN / Thalia! 22:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's the Second Great Prophecy and Luke is dead DX TATN / Thalia! 22:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what I've been thinking! TATN / Thalia! 22:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) UMMMM HANG ON A SEC!... Seven Half-bloods will answer the call to storm or fire the world must fall An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms to the doors of death TATN / Thalia! 22:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I saw. I <3 it! But when it was like, her father is Ares I was all like ZOMGWTF? TATN / Thalia! 06:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought her father was either Apollo, Eros, some other minor god, or Hermes. Maybe even a Big Three child. TATN / Thalia! 06:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Same. Icky Clarisse as an older sister. I have taken the polls. Lol, I guessed it! TATN / Thalia! 18:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Random demigod, "Hey where'd the new Ares girl go?" Clarisse, "*Shifty eyes* I dunno... *twichy*" YAY! *Happy dance* Oh shoot.... Umm.. What are their hair colours again? Blonde? Brown? TATN / Thalia! 19:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Blonde as a little kid, dirty blonde when teen. TATN / Thalia! 19:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. TATN / Thalia! 19:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S sorry for the late replies. I'm working on Lost Out In The Rain. I'll check it out now. TATN / Thalia! 20:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum Games It's what I do. *grins* ZephyrX9 01:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 No, but I'm about to. ZephyrX9 01:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 I made a new dare! ZephyrX9 00:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Fave Authors Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list. *blushes* ZephyrX9 04:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Have you read the latest chapter of Love has Consequences? ZephyrX9 17:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I just put a new chapter up for Love has Consequences. Please read it! ZephyrX9 16:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do you like my new story Darkness Rising? Tell me on my talk page. Re: That. Doh shitaki! I am sorry I did that! I guess I blanked. I'm gonna go change that brb. Thank you so much! I am really sorry. TATN / Thalia! 23:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 8D Yay. Amelia isn't even my real last name. I just think it's pretty and I love Amelia Earhart (is that spelled correctly?). TATN / Thalia! 18:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I like your new story, what is it... Dying Flowers? TATN / Thalia! 18:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Random Idea Hey, Sparrow. You know how Warriors Fanfiction Wiki has Story Stops where users edit their stories and change grammar and spelling errors and things like that? Well I had this crazy idea that like maybe once every four months we could stop writting stores for a couple of days and correct and add categores to our stories. What do you think? -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. :) -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Iceus Quiz Thanks. ZephyrX9 02:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 You're welcome, same for Forgotten and HML&D as well. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 05:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I know, it's great. I knew from the start it was Luke's song. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 06:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it fits him as well. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 06:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Kronos tries to lure Taylor to his side like he did with Luke. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 06:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stereotypes List. Most of them do apply to me. I tried adding one that applied to me but the whole thing went awry and I had to delete it. I'll try again some time. TATN / Thalia! 21:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: WitD Drinking Game You're welcome. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Updated Alice. Three things. One, YAY! Thank you! Two, Sorry I was watching Criminal Minds. Three, no offence, but please don't call me Thal. Sorry. TATN / Thalia! 06:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) S'okay. I get that a lot. And kids in my class call me Thalster... WTF? TATN / Thalia! 06:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Poor Alice! Wait, and Thalia! And... Well, all three of them! QwQ Can I ask who her Olympian parent is? TATN / Thalia! 06:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Not too much. *Raises a knife* Which of the Big Three? (Lol?) TATN / Thalia! 06:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If I get it right will you tell me? Zeus! TATN / Thalia! 06:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then it has to be Hades. R-Right? TATN / Thalia! 06:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh just a lot. TATN / Thalia! 06:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Luke is a friggin pedo! EWWW AND HE'S FORTY TWOOOO!!!! ICKY!!! TATN / Thalia! 06:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Same. One of the things that makes my stomach churn (and the word churn makes it churn even worse) is imagining him old and wrinkly. Stella is a pretty cool character. We all have sick twisted minds. TATN / Thalia! 06:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You're the admin so you can get away with whatever you want. Because you control the rules. You haven't seen the worst of my fu*king sick mind. That was an accident. TATN / Thalia! 06:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind robot-sex I can send you a link to some pretty bad stuff. I've written many lemons. They always turn out amazing but disgusting. TATN / Thalia! 06:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I could tell you the plotline. Yes. I used to like (and be prepared to hate me) yaoi. Transformers yaoi. Not only that but Transformers ANIMATED Yaoi. I like them both equally I guess. But Tay a bit more cuz I know her more. TATN / Thalia! 06:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm searching through my word docs to find the old nasty stuff. Yuri is hot! You're excused. I read it. 18+ stuff is the best! I can't read it for another ohhh... six-ish years... TATN / Thalia! 06:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S Lucky.. You're thirteen. Yeah. About eight months. Seven months exactly on March first. Do you care at all about me liking a show for seven year old boys? TATN / Thalia! 07:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I find, as you grow up, you want to act mature and fit in. That happens at about grade four and five. By six and seven, you act immature and like a four year old. And get REALLY nostalgic and watch childish shows. TATN / Thalia! 07:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I still sleep with my bunny I called Bunny. And I still have sesame street curtains. And I still like writing in my diary. TATN / Thalia! 07:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd better get off now. I have a swimming field trip in the morning. And I don't wanna be crap tired. Good night Sparrow- er, Kate. TATN / Thalia! 07:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You too c: TATN / Thalia! 07:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rosalia. I like them the same. I picked her because she... well... I dunno. I just picked her. TATN / Thalia! 06:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Prolly. But Noah is almost fangirl-able. TATN / Thalia! 06:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: "I'm the god of prophecy. I know all. See all" —Apollo, The Titan's Curse I'd been curious about the series, having heard about it for so long. I seized my chance at the World Book Fair in Delhi last month, and got the Titan's Curse, and better, I've seen that all the books are available on low prices on Indiaplaza. If I get above 95%, which I know I can, with some effort, I get all the books. Except for The Demigod Files and Demigods and Monsters. Oh, and one more thing: you're 12, and you write PG-13 stories. Seriously weird. Gray09:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Please remove the link to the Percy Jackson Wiki main page. Xean added it for some reason (he's a helper. he has admin rights everywhere) Gray 07:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Not the main page of the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki, but of the Percy Jackson Wiki (percyjackson.wikia.com) Monaco sidebars aren't really supposed to link to main pages of other wikis. One of the reasons why GB hasn't added WWiki on the Sidebar of Warriors Fanfic Wiki.You can add it under a friends list or something if you want. Gray talk 07:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) btw, how about an irc channel? You like #wikia-percyjacksonfanfiction, or #pjofanfic? Gray talk 08:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Snowflakes It was well-written and I don't think Stella should get pregnant, I mean like every OC that gets knocked up/raped always ends up pregnant, why not make it different? -Never turn around Never leave home 18:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone would have the heart to kill a child (at least I wish no one had the heart too). -Never turn around Never leave home 18:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool. BTW Have you read the new chapter of Forget the Past? I redid the first as well, I wasn't happy with it. -Never turn around Never leave home 19:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re; Wrong And Right. You actually did pretty okay for your first lemon (I think). I write them a lot so I have more practise. Embarrassing, but I'm going to do the Hades Nico thing now. I have tonnes of experience with yaoi lemons it's sad. TATN / Thalia! 07:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I will once I'm finished Nico/Hades. Umm... Well... You could go a little more in to detail if that helps any. I go everywhere in my lemons. It's gonna be gross! TATN / Thalia! 07:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you when I'm finished writing so you can edit. Two people editing at once... It doesn't like that. Nico is actually consensual about it. TATN / Thalia! 07:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm blushing so hard because I'm writing this! Lol! TATN / Thalia! 07:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ugh! That pisses me off! Why can't people just write penis and vagina. It's not that hard. TATN / Thalia! 07:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know right? In tonnes of TFA yaoi lemons I couldn't tell what was going on anymore. TATN / Thalia! 07:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. You'd be surprised at how dirty I can write. Its nearly creepy. TATN / Thalia! 07:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Please. Please update Alice if you aren't already. *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 00:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY!!!!! Thank you! ILY ILY ILY!!! If you can't tell I'm a little sugar high from gum and happy. And very excited. And I like my new haircut. TATN / Thalia! 01:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) OHHH! I can't wait!!!! TATN / Thalia! 01:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) GRRRR!!!! I seriously can't wait. TATN / Thalia! 01:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I saw and I feel terrible for Alice. I love the new chapter. TATN / Thalia! 01:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you still online??? TATN / Thalia! 05:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You went missing for a while. Lost Out In The Rain is almost ready. TATN / Thalia! 05:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S for the polls on Screams From The Abyss were you the one that said yes to Lukessa? Ick. Lukronos. That's hard to pronounce! You should do a Hermuke! That'd be hawt! TATN / Thalia! 05:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree that should happen. It'll just be like, "YOU TWO ARE BROTHER AND SISTER AND YOU'RE F*CKING???!!! WTF???" TATN / Thalia! 05:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't type too fast. And my dyslexia has been acting up from trying to read brightly coloured sentences. TATN / Thalia! 05:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm editing now! It's gonna be awesome! TATN / Thalia! 05:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I just read it. It made me lol a little. Chapter one has like, four sentences. May take a little while. TATN / Thalia! 05:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Awkward part coming up! TATN / Thalia! 05:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You really like drooling. I haven't decided yet. Any help? TATN / Thalia! 05:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That is really cool! Boy or Girl? TATN / Thalia! 05:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Change the first name to Dawn and I'll be happy. I like it though. A lot. TATN / Thalia! 05:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I do love the name. Thank you. First chapter will be ready soonish. TATN / Thalia! 06:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hermes will be like, FALL OVER DEAD IN SHOCK. TATN / Thalia! 06:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hermes is one of my potential father candidates. It is fun torturing him. But did you see how he was close to tears when Luke died? TATN / Thalia! 06:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) In my world, the more flaws you have, the more awesome you are. So you are on of the most awesome people yet. Probably Mayor while I'm Prime Minister. TATN / Thalia! 06:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! Thanks again, for the One Last Song compliment. TATN / Thalia! 06:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow are you on? Isn't it like, in the middle of school for you right now? TATN / Thalia! 20:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? My friend Dylan used to be. Wow... TATN / Thalia! 20:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what to say. I was going to say you don't wanna be in a public school but then I remembered that my teacher is really awesome... Have you ever asked your parents about going to public school? TATN / Thalia! 20:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) When high school starts, I'm guessing? TATN / Thalia! 20:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm enrolled in high school already. Where I live we don't have middle school. Sorry about not going to a normal school...? TATN / Thalia! 20:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lynn and Ethan. D'aww!!! Thanks so much! I love it! Thanks! I'll update it soon, after I finish one more chapter of LOITR. TATN / Thalia! 00:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. It's adorable. TATN / Thalia! 00:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) What? That was funny... :c TATN / Thalia! 00:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Good. Or else I would have to sick Kronos on you XD TATN / Thalia! 00:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on~! I have him trained! He doesn't bite... much... And he's house broken and *lists normal tricks of a dog*. TATN / Thalia! 00:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Kronos:: I did not! Luke killed himself! Me: *hits Kronos* BAD BOY! I'm going to disown you now. TATN / Thalia! 00:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Me: *Takes a step back while you kill Kronos and Ichor flies everywhere* TATN / Thalia! 00:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Adrastos Quiz. Any time. What did you get on it? TATN / Thalia! 04:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I saw that. What did you get wrong? TATN / Thalia! 04:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That was one of the harder ones. Which question did you think was the easiest? TATN / Thalia! 04:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Yeah, they were really easy. Nope. I totally forget. TATN / Thalia! 04:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I smiled when you mentioned Adam. Adam is a dick. TATN / Thalia! 04:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She was giving him the baby to show him the consequences of raping someone, especially a goddess. TATN / Thalia! 04:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She came to him and said she would be watching over him, and if he did that he would be dead within a matter of nanoseconds. That nearly made me vomit too! That's horrible! TATN / Thalia! 04:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That is horrible! Umm... Maybe a daughter of Hestia or Hera? Either one would be cool. SCREW IT, I'VE GOT HESTIA'S SON/DAUGHTER IDEA. MINE. TATN / Thalia! 04:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 8D Happy! I can't wait to see it! TATN / Thalia! 04:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My gods you're killing me! Let me see it! TATN / Thalia! 04:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I have realized you're evil. And I'm proud of it~! I still can't wait to see it. TATN / Thalia! 04:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) All of it. TATN / Thalia! 04:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE IT! PHILIP SHOULD DIE VERY PAINFULLY! RARWRWUBICDile TATN / Thalia! 05:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You'd better not be 8D. Something very interesting is about to happen in ROLAM. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ripples Of Luck And Misfortune. The first three chapters are almost finished. TATN / Thalia! 05:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hermes. Because he's sick of f*cking incest. TATN / Thalia! 05:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Go right ahead, Sparrow. I'm almost finished ROLAM! TATN / Thalia! 05:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Defend myself and my baby. Or beat the living shit out of him. TATN / Thalia! 05:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm happy now! I can't wait! TATN / Thalia! 05:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow afternoon I have to go to a stupid birthday party... My brother's. But I can't wait to see the chapter! TATN / Thalia! 05:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sixteen. And it's a family thing so I can't skip it. At least my cousin will be there. TATN / Thalia! 05:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to hear about your mean bitchy cousin. I wish I was too. Then I would be in high school and not my stupid El school that actually really sucks. TATN / Thalia! 05:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It must be. It's also fun to mock this one girl I knew last year who thought she was all that and really pretty and had huge breasts, when really she was fat, ugly, stupid and flat. She was quite a bitch too. TATN / Thalia! 05:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Her name is Ashley. I won't bleep it out cuz that's how horrible she is. TATN / Thalia! 05:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Ashley tried to kill someone by punching them in the throat. And she always says that she's a ginger and complaining about it. She only has freckles, blue eyes, and BLONDE hair. TATN / Thalia! 06:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She totally is. I can't wait for her to get rejected a thousand times over by every guy. And she always thought that guys liked her and dreamt about her. Ew. TATN / Thalia! 06:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I dunno maybe... For Ashley, being stuck with a holographic me forever. Aish Sheva... I dunno. Reading your awesome stories for eternity. TATN / Thalia! 06:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I met Ashley's mum. She had no emotion at all. She hated both her daughters, it was obvious. TATN / Thalia! 06:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's good. I think Ashley's should be something worse. You're good at disturbing and gruesome thoughts. Help me? TATN / Thalia! 06:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't even want to know your worse thoughts. That is awesome! It will so happen. But why not 18' you-know-what's? TATN / Thalia! 06:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was too. When I was obsessed with Inuyasha. My brother tried to choke me when I was 8. I like your ideas. TATN / Thalia! 06:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Well, chopping a guy up piece by piece, starting with the limbs and slowly working around. And he's in a special paralysis so he can't move but can still feel everything normally. Then being raped up the ass with a 8000000000000 ft long you-know. Is that good enough? Oh and then slowly being sewn back together in a lemon juice bath and then having every layer of his flesh eaten off. TATN / Thalia! 06:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we're equal. I really think we're equal. Oh and to that guy that what happened above, doing the same to all his family. Including his one week old baby. TATN / Thalia! 06:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S I nearly vomited at that thought. SHIT! I did? O wow. Who's worse now? TATN / Thalia! 06:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Pretty much. I got the idea for the disgusting idea from this movie I'm watchin right now. TATN / Thalia! 06:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I dunno... Natasha Fisher. I've been dying to see what she looks like. TATN / Thalia! 06:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea. DO IT OR KRONOS WILL EAT YOU. TATN / Thalia! 06:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S My computer was an idiot. That's why the reply is so late. I really can't wait to see it. It sounds pretty. TATN / Thalia! 07:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Will you ever update Sibling Rivalry? TATN / Thalia! 07:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I get it. What about Dark Secrets? I love her child image. TATN / Thalia! 07:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S BRB. I think I'm gonna update OLS in a few minutes. I dunno. I might have WB on that. TATN / Thalia! 07:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) One Last Song. Writers block. I might. Have any ideas for OLS? TATN / Thalia! 07:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I will do that now... At least.. After I finish this new character page. TATN / Thalia! 07:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A character page for a character who will have a story like... next week. SPILL THE IDEA OR I SICK THE TITANS ON YOU BECAUSE I AM LUKE. TATN / Thalia! 07:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... A spell went wrong and I was turned into a 12 year old girl.... I LOVE THE IDEA FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! TATN / Thalia! 07:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love the idea. I just got started on updating OLS. You'll see. Some huge vendetta sort thing is about to happen. TATN / Thalia! 07:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A rival between two families or a very very bitter rivalry. It has two meanings. TATN / Thalia! 07:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice. You good at lying? My parents know I'm on the laptop, writing. They're sitting right over there. TATN / Thalia! 07:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No. If I told them they'd yell at me for being irresponsible and letting people know my real name. It's my first name, gods dammit. They don't even know I'm Pagan. TATN / Thalia! 07:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Having parents like ours is kind of annoying. But deep down, you know they're trying to protect us. Hm. Mine are just f*cking OCD freaks. TATN / Thalia! 07:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's f*cking harsh! My cousin cosplays and I plan to next year. I dunno who, but I will. My parents still call when Lulu hangs out with at my house 'playing together'. They're stuck in the past. TATN / Thalia! 07:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My mum still calls me 'babe, baby, honey, etc.' in public. It's embarrassing. That is sexist! Besides, this is a place where we all write stories and make friends with each other, not pick each other up! TATN / Thalia! 07:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I've had cybersex before. It was disgusting. If you do ever, just think of it as writing a lemon with someone. I've been meaning to ask you. This is very awkward but are you bi or lesbian? Just wondering. You don't have to answer if you don't want. TATN / Thalia! 07:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was never worried about that. I was just wondering randomly. I still have no idea what my preference is, but I know it's likely straight. *Shrugs* I don't judge people by their sexual preference. And if one of my kids comes up to me one day and tells me their gay. Whatever. I see no harm in liking the same gender. TATN / Thalia! 08:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. By the way, never have cybersex unless you want to be scarred for life and horny at the same time. TATN / Thalia! 08:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It's happened to me. On Omegle mostly. And they never use the proper word. Always boner, pussy crap like that. TATN / Thalia! 08:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was begged into doing those things! First-graders should not ''be writing lemons. But a seventh grader is right now XP ME! TATN / Thalia! 08:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to kill me. A lemon about Keenan and Dakota having sex. As 12 year olds. TATN / Thalia! 08:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading it now. I THINK THEY FIND THEIR MOTHER!!!!!!! TATN / Thalia! 08:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) For some reason it made me cry. I don't know why. It's making me cry. TATN / Thalia! 08:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My mascara is half-way down my face. The part where she was kidnapped and Noah was like "ROSIE NO!" it made me cry. Mostly the mention of the name Rosie... TATN / Thalia! 08:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. Probably her flashbacks. TATN / Thalia! 08:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Night. Talk to you sooner rather than later, I hope. TATN / Thalia! 08:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Love has Consequences I added a new chapter to Love has Consequences! Now you don't have to kill me! ZephyrX9 16:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It. Was. AWESOME! ZephyrX9 23:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rose getting kidnapped. ZephyrX9 02:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Im a new person. G'day I've begun to join the Fanfiction. Am I required to use my christened name when creating my character? No. Im from England actually :) Erm, sorry, but can you revert me to a page of my own. Im amazingly stupid when it comes to making my own pages for Wiki's >.<. And also, I think i messed up your example page pretty badly. Im very very sorry! ._. The Sims '''used' to own my life! Then I took it out of my computer! Kiwi 1998 01:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I might brighten up your life a little but I don't think so. Hey Kate. I'm trying to cheer you up because I feel like that a lot but I don't think I can because I suck at cheering people up. Any ways, you're not a worthless piece of shit. You're probably the number one nicest girl I've ever met. And I'm not even lying. You're like, my best friend. All the other girls at school hate me because I can't afford clothes from Garage and places like that. But really, you're good at writing and you're really nice. I bet you're pretty too. TATN / Thalia! 05:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm working on my self-insertion page. If you go into new images you can see what I look like. Well, a better understanding. I dunno. But I voted that I love your work. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to see it! By the way, I saw your self-insertion. I love it. TATN / Thalia! 05:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! Like my shirt? LOL, my dad bought that for me. We are a lot alike. My newest Elouai self-image is really accurate as well. I like to do that with my hair. TATN / Thalia! 05:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't care what my parents think anymore. They can go f*ck themselves for all I care. TATN / Thalia! 05:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S If I leave randomly sometime in the middle of the night, it's because I've run away. I might try again, I dunno. I might. But then I'll come crawling home crying. DAMMIT!!!! TATN / Thalia! 05:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Almost five years.... I'm from a town that's about a half-hours drive away from Vancouver. Really tiny. Like, there's no way you can get lost. TATN / Thalia! 05:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Because there is a rapist that I don't think has been caught lurking around L***** and T*********... My computer was being an idiot about the site but I'll try again tomorrow. TATN / Thalia! 05:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah he's raped a young woman (around 16) who lives up the street from me. His age preference is from 8-16. I'm right in the middle. TATN / Thalia! 05:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) He only strikes at night and I know Karate. Plus I always carry a small weapon with me. At least, something sharp or painful. Right now it's a glass bottle in my backpack. I dunno... It could be... But if she had any brains she would make an account, get really friendly with you, become the vice-admin and pretty much destroy our haven. You should bleep that out. TATN / Thalia! 06:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Can't you lock stories as well? Why don't you lock your's so that only you can edit them. You are the admin. And if something gets that bad, do a lockdown of the site. Pretty much lock all articles and allow no commenting on blog posts. Post a blog explaining about the lockdown and then when she finally goes away, unlock it. TATN / Thalia! 06:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S Locking your stories also means people can't help with speeling errors and grammar errors. But you have good spelling and grammar so I'm not worried. P.P.S If you can't tell my dyslexia is acting up. Just like, lock everything in a lockdown. Even talk pages, if you can. If she does get an account, she'll try to act really nice to you. I can promise you I am not Aish Sheva. I am Thalia R*****. I really think that if she is here, she's going to try and flame us all. Can you ban an IP address? TATN / Thalia! 06:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC)